criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Meteor Systems
Meteor Systems is a technology firm featured in Season 2 of Criminal Case. After having a neutral alignment initially, it was revealed to have an evil alignment. Events of Criminal Case Innovation Valley Smart Money When the team first arrived in Innovation Valley, Chief Marquez brought up Meteor Systems as the ones behind many devices that are used every day. Andrea sent the player and Amy to supervise a party for Meteor Systems celebrating the takeover of a company called Drone Zone. They went to the Drone Zone office, only to find the body of Meteor System's CEO Ernest Turing whose face was stuffed with money. During the investigation, they met several affiliates of Meteor Systems; the head of Drone Zone David Rosenberg, a factory worker named Zhou Li, a programmer who was later revealed to be the co-founder of Meteor Systems Bob Levene, and a robot that Ernest built known as Per-Sephone. At the climax of the investigation, it was revealed that Per-Sephone was behind the murder. Per-Sephone apparently thought to give the victim more money, so she ended up giving it to him by shoving it in his face, inadvertently to death. After her trial, Amy and the player decided to look into what happened to Per-Sephone that made her kill Ernest. For more answers, they decided to speak with Bob Levene. Also, revealed mid-investigation the victim bought out Drone Zone in order to access its technology, so they searched the office again to find why Ernest was so interested. In their findings with Per-Sephone, they discovered that she had the capability to actually make decisions on her own like a human. When they told Bob about this, he was just as shocked as the team was and decided to look further into this. While in their findings with Drone Zone, it was revealed that Meteor Systems managed to find a way to turn their technology into nanobots, which could prevent people from getting sick. When they told David about this, he was excited to know he was responsible for aiding in the creation of this technology. With this in mind, Amy and the player decided to go to the park to find more of what Ernest was planning. They ended up finding his last will and testament, and according to Hannah the entire company would go to his wife Teresa Turing, making her the new CEO. Teresa was glad to know that she would be in charge, although Amy was unsure that Meteor Systems was in good hands with Teresa as CEO. Paradise City: A Killer Among Us The Wastes Personnel ATeslaPacificBayC115-1.png|'Albert Tesla' (founder)|link=Albert Tesla title="Deceased">†|link=Albert Tesla ErnestTuring.png|'Ernest Turing' †|link=Ernest Turing Teresaturingmugshot.jpg|'Teresa Turing' †|link=Teresa Turing Karenmugshot2.jpg|'Karen Knight' †|link=Karen Knight OG SUS 258 601.jpg|'Alden Greene' †|link=Alden Greene OG SUS 246 605.jpg|'Bob Levene' †|link=Bob Levene Davidrosenbergmugshot.jpg|'David Rosenberg' †|link=David Rosenberg Drraschermughot.jpg|'Dr Rascher'|link=Dr Rascher OG SUS 257 602.jpg|'Jess Prakti'|link=Jess Prakti OG SUS 257 604.jpg|'Trevor Neuman'|link=Trevor Neuman Dannymotomugshot.jpg|'Danny Moto' †|link=Danny Moto OG SUS 257 603.jpg|'General Freeman'|link=General Freeman OG SUS 258 605.jpg|'Trevor Finn'|link=Trevor Finn Zhoulimugshot.jpg|'Zhou Li'|link=Zhou Li Aphrodytemugshot.jpg|'Aphro-Dyte'|link=Aphro-Dyte Per-sephonemugshot.jpg|'Per-Sephone'|link=Per-Sephone Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Organizations